


Bus Fare

by no_min



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_min/pseuds/no_min
Summary: Mark is getting ready to take the bus home one evening when he realizes he left his wallet in his locker. Fortunately, a playful classmate of his comes along offering to pay for Mark’s bus fare under one condition – he goes on an adventure with him.





	Bus Fare

**Author's Note:**

> I’m probably gonna edit this later but I just wanted to get it written down, so here it is... Enjoy!

Mark slung his backpack over his shoulder as he exited the library, yawning at the fact he stayed at the library for over 4 hours trying to study for his Chemistry final.

Walking down the hall, he noticed a fair amount of students still at the school, a few of them taking some time to greet him with a quick wave.

Being sluggish and – only occasionally – antisocial, Mark ignored their waves as he put on his headphones while exiting the school.

As he arrived at the bus stop, he stood next to the only person there; a boy with his hood up, arms crossed and his eyes closed.

Afraid to disturb the boy, Mark kept his distance, even turning down his music just in case the boy had a chance at overhearing it.

Mark felt like he was waiting forever until the familiar bus showed up. Sighing in relief, he began to reach in his backpack for his wallet only to notice it wasn’t there.

 _I left it in my locker_ , Mark thought, silently cursing.

“Are you getting on or not?” the bus driver asked impatiently, the passengers looking at him in annoyance.

“I’ll pay for you,” a voice behind him suddenly spoke. Turning around, Mark finally recognized the boy from the bus stop as a classmate.

Lee Donghyuck.

He had a playful character to him and enjoyed throwing out sarcastic responses to other classmates.

Mark didn’t particularly like him, but it was either this or wait an hour for the next bus to arrive.

“Really? Thank you so--"

“Under one condition.”

Donghyuck made his way around Mark and boarded the bus, entering his fare before looking at Mark impatiently.

“Well?”

Mark huffed before getting on the bus, thanking Donghyuck and taking a seat next to him – coincidentally, the only seat left.

“What’s the condition?” Mark mumbled, sinking in his seat as Donghyuck sent him a mischievous smile.

“Let’s go on an adventure.”

“What? No.”

Donghyuck pouted. “Fine. I’ll just ask the bus driver to kick you out here and you can walk the rest of the way home.”

Mark suddenly sat up, glancing at the slightly younger boy in panic. “You wouldn’t.”

Donghyuck just smirked before turning towards the bus driver. “Mister-“

Mark quickly stopped Donghyuck before sighing.

“Fine. I’ll go on your little adventure.” he gave in. “But I better be home by 10... and you’re paying.”

“So its a date?” Donghyuck teased, reaching for Marks hand.

Quickly pulling his hand out of Donghyuck’s reach, he scoffed. “It’s not a date.”

“Great. Then let’s stop and get hamburgers. I’m hungry.”

Waiting for their stop, Mark nervously fiddled with his fingers.

He never really talked to Donghyuck before –Donghyuck friend group consistsing of Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun – and yet here he was, about to get something to eat with the mischievous boy.

“This is our stop,” Donghyuck said, interrupting Mark’s train of thought. “Let’s go.”

Donghyuck grabbed Mark’s hand and pulled him along with him, the former giggling in excitement.

Looking at the menu, Donghyuck spoke. “No need to be so tense. I just wanted someone to eat with.”

As the two of them got their orders and sat down, Donghyuck kept taking short glances at Mark, causing the older boy to get flustered.

”What is it?” he asked.

Donghyuck pouted. “Why do you hate me so much?”

Mark became flustered yet again, unsure of how he should answer the question.

”I-I don’t,” he stuttered, biting his tongue over the fact that he came off as nervous. “You’re just a bit-"

Looking at Donghyuck under the restaurant’s dim lighting, Mark suddenly froze. _Was he always this pretty?_

“A bit?” Donghyuck encouraged.

”It’s nothing,” Mark reassured, avoiding eye contact.

Donghyuck pouted, Mark swearing his heart skipped a beat.

The two then continued to sit in silence, Mark being the one to steal glances at the other boy this time.

He was slightly worried he had upset Donghyuck and was afraid to say anything else. It wasn’t until Donghyuck suddenly spoke up again with his happy tone from before that Mark let out a sigh of relief.

”Let’s go ice skating after this!”

Mark nodded, finishing off his hamburger before his eyes widened.

”Wait, what? It’s almost 9PM.”

”But I bought you food,” Donghyuck pouted, clinging onto Mark’s side.

Blusging, Mark turned his head before agreeing.

Donghyuck clapped excitedly, dragging Mark along with him once again.

Arriving at the bowling alley just a couple of blocks down the street, Donghyuck excitedly went up to buy them some skates, continuing to hold on to Mark’s hand.

”Jeno-hyung!” Donghyuck smiled, “We need two skates.”

The dark haired boy glanced at Mark before nodding.

”Mark, right?” he asked, Jeno also being a classmate of theirs. Mark nodded. “What size?”

“265.”

Jeno quickly grabbed two pairs of skates, handing them to both boys. Donghyuck thanked Jeno before handing him some money and dragging Mark over to the side so they could put on their skates.

It was silent yet again, Donghyuck finishing first as he waited for Mark to finish.

However, Mark paused, glancing up at the enthusiastic boy.

”Why me?” he asked causing Donghyuck to furrow his eyebrows in confusion. “I mean, you clearly have other friends,” he said glancing towards Jeno. “Why do you want to hang out with me?”

Donghyuck remained stoic and Mark was worried he upset him again.

”Am I really that bad of a person?”

Mark stuttered for an answer, shaking his head.

”No, I-”

”I’m just kidding.”

Flashing him a smile, Donghyuck suddenly skated off, leaving Mark speechless. 

The older of the two watched from a distance as Donghyuck carelessly skates around the rink with a bright smile on his face.

Mark found himself watching the boy in awe as his heart began to speed up once again.

”C’mon,” Donghyuck said, snapping Mark out of his thoughts as he grabbed his hands and pulled him on the ice.

Mark blushed at the close proximity and slightly pushed Donghyuck away. 

Ignoring the the fact he pushed him away, Donghyuck linked his arm with Mark’s and began to skate as some pop song played over the speakers.

While Donghyuck hummed along to the song, Mark found himself panicking yet again at the close proximity and the fact that Donghyuck’s voice was the prettiest thing he ever heard. 

Stuff like this never happened to Mark and he was unsure how of how to act, going along with whatever Donghyuck did.

Suddenly, their little adventure was starting to become more and more like a date.

”I have to go,” Mark suddenly said, pulling away from Donghyuck before skating towards the entrance. 

Stunned, Donghyuck paused for a while before chasing after Mark, confused as to why he would suddenly leave. _He didn’t do something wrong, did he?_

“Mark-hyung,” Donghyuck panted, catching up to him just as he began handing Jeno the skates back. “Wait up. What happened?”

”I just realized the time. I forgot I was supposed to run a quick errand for my mom before I went home.” Mark said, lying through his teeth.

”Oh. Then let me return my skates and we can go--"

”No! No, it’s fine. I don’t need your help anymore.”

Donghyuck felt his heart drop as Mark avoided his gaze.

”You think I was just helping you out?” Donghyuck asked, slightly angry. Mark didn’t react, giving Donghyuck the answer he already knew. ”After all this time, you still can’t tell that I like you?” 

Mark suddenly turned towards Donghyuck, his lips parted in surprise. 

”But if you don’t feel the same way--"

”I like you too,” Mark blurted. “I mean, I know we never really talked but you’re a lot nicer than I thought you were and you’re kind of cute when you pout and--" realizing he was rambling, Mark stopped, a blush prominent on his cheeks.

”So this means we can go on another date?“

”This wasn’t a date.”


End file.
